


Sterek Drabbles

by littleredtriskelion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established, Not Canon Compliant, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredtriskelion/pseuds/littleredtriskelion
Summary: Doing some Sterek Drabbles to get me back into writing, ranging from canon compliant to AUs. Tags will be updated as I post, and summaries for each chapter can be found in the notes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	Sterek Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> After years of non-stop work, Stiles is finally forced to take a break.
> 
> Inspired by https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/623273449989767168/happy-friday-we-hope-you-have-a-great

‘Peaceful’ wasn’t a word that Stiles could use to describe his life often. If he wasn’t being powered by adrenaline boosted fear, then he was glitching on a caffeine high as he powered through another night of procrastinated assignments. He’d grown accustomed to all work, no play as his high school years had sped into his college years without a moment to pause for breath.

So, when his final exam was over and Derek had found him an exhausted wreck on their bed, still muttering crime statistics, the wolf had finally made him pause.

He’d resisted the idea at first. Dad needed him. Scott needed him. He had applications to fill out, he was a part of the ‘big bad world’ he’d spent the past few years preparing for. He had to integrate, get a job, finally figure out taxes. College was only half the battle, now he had the rest of his life to figure out.

Yet, here he was. On the seashore, where 'she' sells seashells. Whoever 'she; was. Derek knew how to be persuasive when he wanted to be. Or maybe Stiles would just cave to whatever Derek wanted. His pride favoured the first, but he knew in his heart it was the latter. Regardless of the reason, when Derek had suggested a trip for the week, away from the stresses of Beacon Hills, Stiles had agreed. So, here he was, the warm water lapping against the sand and tickling his toes as he lay on the sand. He wasn’t sure what beach they were on, having let Derek control the trip in its entirety. Wherever they were, it was soothingly secluded – they currently had the beach to themselves, as they had since they had arrived. Their cabin, a short walk away from where Stiles was lying, felt like their own private haven. All of his fears had faded into oblivion as soon as he had crossed the threshold. Stiles was certain this was the closest he had ever come to bliss.

“When’s the last time you put on sunscreen? You look like you’re about to fry.”

Stiles draped his forearm against his head, ineffectively blocking the sun as he squinted up at a clearly amused Derek. He’d found his zen in Stiles’ freshman year of college, and Stiles’ crush had developed into a fully-fledged love for Derek. A happy Derek was a stupidly hot Derek, and Stiles hadn’t even made it to Christmas before he succumbed. It had been a lucky surprise that Derek seemed to find him just as irresistible.

“I’m not going to fry, Hot Stuff,” Stiles promised with a grin, revelling in the sound of Derek’s responding chuckle. Three days in, and Derek was apparently yet to get tired of Stiles’ insistence that the sun could only _wish_ to be as hot as the werewolf. He was going to recite Shakespeare any day now – if memorising a 16th century sonnet wasn’t love, Stiles wasn’t sure what was.

“Uh-huh. When you’re a lobster by the end of the week, don’t come crying to me,” Derek teased, as he lay down beside Stiles.

Stiles let out a soft snort, instinctively shuffling closer to Derek as the wolf settled down beside him. He didn’t care if it was corny – being with Derek, the setting sun still warm on their skin, the whooshing harmony of the rolling waves. It was perfection.

Finally, even just for a moment, he’d found peace. 


End file.
